


Cross/Dressing

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, wait! It’s not going to look good!”<br/>“We need to test that hypothesis”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross/Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyist/gifts).



> This is a (somehow belated) birthday gift for ITND. limyth was my beta (you can't escape now), but all remaining mistakes are mine.

“I’m not sure about this”

“It’s fine, I took measurements”

Inaho sounded confident and Slaine was starting to get desperate. He had thought the brunette was joking when he proposed this, but he should have known better. Inaho Kaizuka doesn’t make jokes. Ever.

“I’m not going to ask”

They stared at each other, brown eyes calm and seemingly unblinking. Slaine still thought he had a chance. He could do it. That’s what he was thinking when Inaho took a step towards him and started undressing him.

“No, wait! It’s not going to look good!”

“We need to test that hypothesis”

“Inaho”

“Slaine”

“ _Orange_ ”

“ _Bat_ ”

He had resisted. He had fought it for the two weeks it had taken for _it_ to arrive in the mail. But it was too late now and the proper thing to do was to recognize his defeat, so he kept his honor and caved in.

“Alright, but you have to wait outside”

“Do you know how to put on the-?”

“I’ll figure it out!”

Slaine blushed furiously, pushing Inaho out and closing the door with a bang. The brunette stared at the door for a few seconds and then turned around, supporting his back on it. That way, he could still listen to the movement inside the room. He took out his phone and searched for groceries discounts, taking mental note of the best and closer ones.

Minutes passed when the soft noises from inside the room were the constant shift of fabric and some fastenings clicking into place. Bet there were moments of silence and when it had been quiet for way too long in Inaho’s opinion, he raised his voice to ask.

“Are you ready?”

“I-I’m not sure”

He heard the door being unlocked and entered, pocketing his phone, and had to stop for a second to take in the sight. Slaine’s blond hair was the same as always, puffy and slightly disheveled, falling over his eyes. His look was determined, checking himself in the mirror, but an unmistakable blush colored his cheeks.

“This is ridiculous”, the blond said, willing his blush to die down ineffectively.

“On the contrary”

The maid outfit was perfect on him, apron emphasizing his slim waist and giving him a really appealing silhouette. The skirt was at least four inches over his knees, leaving his legs exposed in a tantalizing way, with barely a patch of skin between the dress and the stockings. His flat chest made the puffy shoulders stand out, short sleeves giving way to his pale arms and ending on cute pair of laced bracelets.

Inaho was expectant for another thing though, and he marveled at the excellent job Slaine had made of the back of the dress. It had a deep neckline that was kept together by black lace that made perfect contrast with the blond’s pale skin. It looked hard to tie, but it was an impeccable job.

Inaho continued to inspect the outfit with a critical eye, crouching down to watch under the skirt. He hummed appreciatively at Slaine’s work, who had put the undergarments perfectly, even if he was still wearing his boxers. He smiled to himself. Slaine was also getting hard under the scrutiny.

“How is it?”, the blond asked, reluctance clear in his tone and avoiding eye contact. Inaho smirked. Slaine was actually enjoying this, since he had kept still while the brunette checked that everything was in place.

“It’s perfect. Now I can’t wait to take it off”

“That makes no sense”

“ _It does_ ”


End file.
